Demons of the Grail War
by Dantai
Summary: Set after "Isla Does What She Wants." Isla wakes up and now the team, with a few new members, and they have a new goal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Little Alchemist Little Alchemist, have you come to bring me a brew?

Little Alchemist Little Alchemist, what do you do." A deep booming voice spoke, causing Isla's eyes to snap open. Around her she saw her home of Lanark burning in a dark red fire, smoke rising into a disturbingly gruesome visage of the night sky. Behind her, in what was her family home, a being with dark skin and flaming hair sat in the middle of the burning home on a throne of bones and gore.

"Little Alchemist Little Alchemist, what do you do?

Little Alchemist Little Alchemist, how does your life hold value?" The demon spoke causing a chill to run down her spine.

"Who are you?" She asks causing the demon to laugh.

"You ask 'who are you?'

I am your father and your father's father too." It spoke with a deep laugh.

"Akuma!" She growls, again making the demon laugh. Reaching to her back she goes to grab The Gear Blade however her hand only grabs air.

"Little Alchemist Little Alchemist there are no weapons here

My daughter there is only your fear." Akuma roared with laughter, and from the shadow of his throne a glowing pair of red orbs blinked into existence staring at Isla with a sense of want and malice.

Sighing in annoyance she waited for either the demon, or the thing under the throne to move. Seeing neither move, she takes a step back and gasps when she hears something snap onder her feet. Looking down and behind her she sees a sea of bone littering the ground that weren't their a minute ago. Most of the bones were barren, striped of flesh and laying on the groud discarded. However, there were a few bones that seemed familiar, one had a old looking rifle logged in the ribcage, while a second set seemed to glow with a heavenly aura, and the third set had a hat pinned under the skull, and the right arm was missing.

"This is your fate, a bloody bone filled spree.

Unless you do as you sister and submit to me." The fire demon laughed.

"Not gonna happen!" Isla yells as she feels fire burn her blood. Akuma opens his maw to speak but a sound from the sky interrupts them.

"Ian get your ass in here something is happening!" A familiar accented voice yelled.

"Wait what!" The disembodied voice of Ian yells.

"It's like she is having a dream or a nightmare." David's voice yells from the sky.

"So long Little Alchemist, we will talk again my dear.

Of that you should have no fear." Akuma said before he and the surrounding village swirled into a black void.

For a minute she felt like she was falling then gasped in surprise as she shoot up to a sitting position. Looking around she sees that she is in a barren stone room, and from a window she can see snow falling from the sky. To her left Ian and David are worriedly watching her while Diane and Gladys are to her right casting healing spells, and in the corner if the room Duncan and Archer were watching expectantly.

"Rise and shine Isla we got work to do." Ian says as he throws her a bag of clothes and her ever familiar Gear Blade.

_**AN **_

Hey I know it is a little late, but here is the FIRST chapter of the new story. I have little to say now off i go to be my bard self.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sitting down at a large circular table Isla looked between David, Ian, and Duncan. Laid out on the table was a large map that covered most of the table with a few buildings marked on the map by carved pieces of wood, including a large x placed over Sobrio. The other buildings were seemingly randomly placed over a small unnamed town, a massive lake, and a few other places.

"Alright so you said we have work to do… what is it?" Isla asks as she leans back in her chair ildy tapping her gearblade.

"Well the whole war is a shame." David says nonchalantly.

"Wait… what?" She asks confused.

"Twice, he isn't just the architect of the grail, he is a demon hunter and after Quantavius' party went to shit, and during the party, and a bit before, he managed to murder his way through Kestrel and kill David's patron." Ian explains.

"Yep, turns out he is a… not an angel but some form of lower celestial and now his boss is David's patron. Alquam has thrown me to the side and taken Lancer as her new High Priest, booting me down and just about leaving me without magic, no clue how she did it."Duncan adds.

"David you said the war was a sham… how so?" Isla asks with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no grail, not a real one anyway. All the servants were summoned under false pretences and when they die the mana they have gathered isn't collected it, apparently, dispurses and returns to the masters." He says as idly holds up his right arm, now reformed as a white construct, and summons a white dagger to idly twirl around his hand.

"Ok so what do we do?" Isla asks still tapping away on her Gearblade.

"You've been out for a while so first we need you back in top shape, then I can take Archer and start tracking the Demons we don't know about." Duncan says as he crosses his arm.

"And who would that be?" She asks.

"Quantavius, he is the flesh cell for Akuma, the Blade of Sasaki Kojiro, and Alquam are unaccounted for, and sadly Sasaki is a master in the sun song grail war, so he is pretty much untouchable." Archer says as from his position leaning on the wall.

"Archer isn't Alquam your Master?" Isla asks concerned about the servant.

"Was, David, Ian, and Duncan all pulled some pretty epic magic to sever the contract and and now I am purely Duncan's servant." He says as he points to the lilac haired ex priest.

"Nice, then what is our first move." Isla asks again.

"Our easyest option is Orla Fannon and her demon." Duncan says as he taps a the wooden building placed over a small town.

"After you recover!" David adds on. Everyone nods and at this point Isla notice a few people are missing.

"Where are the others?" She asks gesturing to the empty chairs.

"Janne is talking to a few of his friends from the church, Gladys got a letter from Sapphire and is dealing with… that, and Diane is with Gladys."

"I think that is enough for now, we can leave the planning for when the others are here." Suzume says as she forms from thin air. The others nod and everyone stands to leave, however as Isla begins to walk away she feels a warm hand grab her arm. Looking down she sees the glowing white skin of David's new arm and looking back she sees the warlock looking at her with a look of concern in his eyes. Looking around she sees that Duncan and Archer have left, and Ian just gives a small smile before walking out as well. Turning back to David, Isla rushes forward and pulls him into a hug, which he returns.

_**AN**_

Ok so I am hitting a spout of writer's block so updates will be a bit… off and when they do happen they will be short. BUT I REFUSE TO NOT WRITE. Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Isla's recovery was quick, the red headed grenadier bounced back in a few days after waking up. It should have taken weeks for her to recover but with some potions from Ian and the help of the others she managed an astounding feet. Currently she was outside of their homebase, a wooden shack in the middle of the woods, swinging the Gearblade around to practice.

"I see the gauntlets I gave you are working out well." Janne says as he walks up the dirt path towards the hq.

"Yeah thanks for that." She says as she strikes a flurry of blows into a tree.

"Don't mention it, you doing ok?" He asks as he rubs his stomach. Looking down to her own she glares at the ugly scar that was left by Lancer's Halberd.

"Yeah I'm good." She says nonchalantly. He raises an eyebrow at her for a second before shrugging and walking past her.

"You should thank Diane and Gladys for that by the way, without their magic it would have been a lot worse." He says as he brushes past her a small smile hidden by his hair and his hood. Isla nods to him, keeping that in mind.

Going back to her training Isla continues to practice her skills, and as she is training she feels something coming towards her, fast. Spinning around she bats away a pure white dagger, shattering it to pieces. Infront of her David is throwing up a second white dagger and catching it, a large smirk on his face.

"Nice reaction time." The brit laughs.

"Thanks, when do Diane and Gladys get back?" She asks as she sheths the Gearblade.

"Some time today, they sent a message saying Sapphire and the call girls have schesimed from Jack, and that she stole all his money. Seeing as she now knows the stakes now she is giving us some funding." He explains. She nods and just as they finish talking the hear a honk coming from the road. From the house Ian, Janne, and Suzume walk out in confusion. From between the trees Dian and Winter roll up in an American made military truck. The metal still had an olive paint to it but the green canvas over the back had been replaced with a white canvas sheet with the words 'Demon Squad' painted on either side.

"Hey guys look what we got Gladys says as she gestures to the large truck.

"Sapphire stole a lot more than money from Jack, she said this was a… what did she call it?" Diane says before looking to Gladys.

"A gift for what will grow to be a beautiful partnership." Gladys fills in Diane nods before walking in.

"Hey Diane, Gladys…. Thanks… for healing me." Isla says as she gestures to her stomach. The duo look tfo each other before nodding back at her before returning to what they were doing. The others go to check out the truck but as David passes her Isla grabs his shoulder.

"What's up?" He asks as he looks to her.

"Something just kinda crossed my mind…. Is your sister…" Isla trails off leaving the question in the air. David understands what she is trying to ask and nods over to an area away from the others. Isla follows him to the area and waits for him to start talking.

"She's fine, Twice took her from Kestrel, and now as part of my pack, she is being healed. It won't be quick the polio advanced while she was kept stable so it is going to be a bit before she is healthy." He says with a deep sigh, and a smile on his face. Isla smiles upon hearing that.

"Did anyone else survive the attack?" She asks.

"Jewels did, he is with Elizabeth." He says. Isla nods, knowing this small fact would put David at ease.

"Hey you two quite making out and lets get packing!" Ian yells as he and the others begin packing up the base and moving it into the massive truck.

"Shut up Ian!" Isla yells back, David laughs behind her before walking off and grabbing a box from the house. As everyone loads up into the truck they all gasp as the look around at a room that was easily double the size of the truck.

"What the hell?" Isla whispers to herself.

"How… how the hell did they do this?" Diane asks in surprise.

"Sapphire never taught us anything like this." Gladys gasps next to Diane.

"Daine this seems very similar to the Manson that you can cast, if this was taken from Jack then I don't doubt that Dad was the one who made it." Ian says as he analyses the layout of the area.

"Well ain't this just swanky." Archer says as he effortlessly moves some of the bigger boxes from the base.

"Yes it is but I must ask where did you get it, I feel heavy demon magic pulsing from it like a heartbeat." Duncan says as he glares at the truck.

"Our Dad made it, that's about as demonic as it can get." Isla says as she drops her box on the ground. Duncan grunts and waves both Ian and Isla over to him.

"Ok, so the plan is you guys to go after Orla but just in case take this, it is the only item that can kill Alquam." Duncan says as he twirls his scythe and detaches the bottom end turning it into a silver dagger. The twins nod thankfully and take it with a smile.

"Thank you Duncan, we owe you." Ian says still smiling.

"Don't mention it, I guess we're all in this together now, so no need to hold back." He says.

"Speaking of, here take this, if you find any good information you can message us with it." Ian says. Duncan nods and takes the stone. With that they part ways and the twins return to loading into their new mobile base.

**AN **

Haha I am on a roll, here is some more, semi nice, Nat 19 stuff.


	4. UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER

_**Not A Chapter**_

Hello Friends, so if you read the chapter title you will know this isn't a chapter. This is an update as I would like to ask you all a question. So the long and short of it is, this story is following a lot closer to what the current nat 19 game has done. Enough is different for it to still be justified as Fanfiction but… Anyway please leave a review if you would like me to continue as I am going or if I should change up the story than you and tara.


End file.
